


Mai & Mei

by 7kittykat1coles6



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Anime, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fanfiction, Ghosts, Hunters, Mystery, Romance, Sad, Scary, Slow Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7kittykat1coles6/pseuds/7kittykat1coles6
Summary: Ghost Hunt Anime Fanfiction. Mai has just joined SPR and is currently in the middle of investigating this home where little girl and two women are being haunted by a doll named Minnie. Suddenly Mai receives a call and has to leave for a short time abruptly. When she comes back, she seems odd, but her struggles have only just begun, with SPR on her back Mai has a lot to learn, and maybe experience something shes never experienced before. While her SPR learns a little about Mai's life before she joined SPR. While Mai struggles, Lin Koujo close assistant to Kazuya Shibuya(Naru) himself is conflicted for his own personal vendetta, join him and Mai as they learn with new experiences.





	1. Chapter 1

** Day #3 **

** Late at Night**

After watching the doll, Minnie, ripping its head off, but later finding out nothing happened at all. Everyone was standing there late at night waiting for something to happen again, yet it seemed the spirit(s) had nothing else to show them. The night swindled like water sliding down glass suffocatingly slow. 

_BRRRRING!!!BRRING!!!_

A phone started ringing which in turned made several people startle from the sound. Walking over to the phone Monk answered, "Hello? Yes, this is SPR....No, I'm not the boss....Oh, I see....." Turning around Monk looked down the hall with the phone to his ear, "Mai!"

"Yes?" said a voice from the kitchen where she walks out with a tray of tea for those who still awake at such a late hour. Walking towards Monk, he replies, "You have a call, here I'll take the this and you take the phone."

Taking the tray out of Mai's hands, Monk gives her the phone and walks away hearing Mai answer the phone, "Hello? Yes this is she..."

Walking down the hall with the tray Monk walks into a room filled recording equipment, cameras, monitors, etc...

"I don't think we're going to get anything anymore." Matsuzaki Ayako spoke in a dismiss tone, with her long auburn hair swinging as she shakes her head at the motionless monitors.Standing next to her is Kazuya Shibuya or as Mai calls him "Naru the Narcissist" a young man barely of 18 years of age in nothing but black clothing, Mai's boss. 

Barely looking up to Ayako's comment and Monks' entance into the room Naru responds, "Then you wouldn't mind rechecking the temperatures in these rooms, " handing Ayako a clipboard with some of the rooms listed. Sniffing, Ayako snatches the clipboard from Naru's hands and ~~walks~~ struts out of the room with her head held up high.

Snickering, Monk passes Naru some tea, before turning to a tall man in a pantsuit and shirt with black hair, chinese descendant, Koujo Lin. 

_Crash!!_

A loud sound is heard down the hall, moving quickly, Monk and Lin race out of the room with Naru close behind. Only to find Mai standing frozen staring at the phone she had just dropped. "Mai?!" Monk asks stepping close to her, only to gasp at seeing a terrified look run across her face. "What's going on?" spoke a loud voice.

Jolting, Mai looks up to see Ayako looking at her in concern, before quickly turning to the other side of her, "I need to leave for a few days!" Mai voices moving towards Naru in a frantic pace. Naru looks at Mai before nodding to her, "You may leave, but only for a three days." Naru replies, but Mai barely hears as she races to the room she is using at the house at the current moment.

"Mai! What's wrong?" Monk asks following her disappearing figure down the hall. Turning the corner, Monk opens the door to see Mai frantically packing her bag, and grabbing her things while answering to Monk in a panicked voice, "I need to go!" Zipping up her bag and throwing it over her shoulder Mai passes Monk in a quick pace.

Monk turns to follow Mai just as Ayako speaks just ahead of him, "But where? We're in the middle of an investigation?" Naru is holding out Mai's phone to her, Mai grabs it and dials a number.

_RRRII_

_RRRII_

_"_ Mai!? Will you just answer us?" Monk asks at the same time Mai speaks into the phone, "Hi, this is Mai Taniyama is this Tongji Hospital?"

"H-hospital? What about a hospi-" _SLAM!!_

Mai was already out the door just as Ayako was asking. "Did she say Tongji? There's no Tongji Hospital here in the area." Ayako comments curiously. 

"That's because Tongji Hospital is a hospital in China." spoke Lin from down the hall.

"Why is she calling Tongji Hospital?" Monk ponders.

_To be Continued_


	2. 2

**Recap**

_"H-hospital? What about a hospi-" SLAM!!_

_Mai was already out the door just as Ayako was asking. "Did she say Tongji? There's no Tongji Hospital here in the area." Ayako comments curiously._

_"That's because Tongji Hospital is a hospital in China." spoke Lin from down the hall._

_"Why is she calling Tongji Hospital?" Monk ponders._

**4 Days Later**

Mai had returned with no explanation as to where she went or disappeared to, and she refused to speak about the matter to anyone. In the same day Mai returned she visited Ayumi and informed Naru of how Minnie brings friends into the house. 

"So what's the story on this house? Is it notorious around the neighborhood for being haunted?" Ayako speculates out loud only for Monk to respond with, "It's the doll we should be worried about not the house. You said the kid claimed that is was Minnie who brought over the invisible friends, didn't she?"

"Yeah..." Mai responds quietly.

Monk turns to look at Naru, "Can a spirit possess a doll like that and communicate through it?' Naru stands up from the chair, "It is a definite possibility. Do you wanna try and get rid of it?"Naru seems to Monk. Monk smirks, "I'd like nothing more than to take down that doll."

**Time Skip To Monk Cleansing the Doll**

Speaking the words required to cleanse the doll, Monk begins in a rather quick mantra-like pace. Sitting directly across from Monk was the doll, who seemed to stare death holes into him.

While Monk was attempting to exorcised the doll, Ayako remained by Ayumi's side while she slept. Praying, Mai clasps her hands together in a silent prayer, _I hope this works_ she thought.

" _AAHH!!!" a_ female voice screams. Quickly turning, Mai races out the door to the hall, seeing a body on the floor. Its Noriko. "Noriko! What happened?!" Mai panicks.

"M-my leg.." whimpers Noriko. Leaning down Monk looks at Noriko's ankle, "Your ankle is dislocated" states Monk in wonder. "It felt like something grabbed my leg.." Noriko answers in a pained tone.

_A hand print!!_ thought Mai, looking at Noriko's ankle.

**Flash Forward to a Confrontation**

"Where is Minnie?!" demands Ayumi looking up at Naru with glaring eyes. 

"Minnie's with me for a little while. Now I need you to tell me all there is to know about your new friends okay?" Naru says in a matter-of-fact voice. 

"Give her back to me!!!" Ayumi insists. "How long ago did Minnie start talking to you?" Naru continues.

"Give her back!! You can't take my friend away from me!" Ayumi ignores Naru's questions.

Naru narrows his eyes while looking at Ayumi, "Listen Ayumi, your Aunt Noriko is hurt and Minnie did it to her. Now talk!" Naru raises his voice.

Gasping, Ayumi starts crying, "I don't believe you, you just yelled at a little girl and made her cry!" Mai accuses in disbelief. "I'm just doing my job Mai." Naru reasons. 

"Well, you don't have to be so rude." Mai throws back.

"I'm sorry!" Ayumi cries, "I'm sorry, *sniffle* Minnie said I wasn't allowed to talk to anybody, *sniffles* Minnie said she'd hurt me if I don't do as she says if I made any friends, I'm sorry" Ayumi explains.

"When did Minnie start talking to you?" Naru asks.

"When we moved into this house. Whenever I would forget her promise and play with Aunt Nori. Minnie would break things and mess up the bedroom as punishment" Ayumi explains.

"That is so creepy" Mai whispers.

"And was it around this time that Minnie would start bringing friends around as well?" Naru interjects.

"Mhm" Ayumi nods, "Lots of 'em. Kids just like me. Minnie says that her friends are her servants" Ayumi ends the her answer ominously.

**Flash Forward**

The Minnie doll sits in a chair as everyone stands around the doll, "Makes me wonder if the previous owner died of an illness and possessed the doll." Monk comments.

"That thing gives me the creeps. This is exactly why I hated dolls since I was child" Ayako comments shivering as she wraps her arms around herself. 

"Minnie is not the one behind this" Naru states. "How can you say that after what we've seen?" Monk interjects. 

"Because the doll is only being used as a vessel. There's a restless spirit that's possessing this house. Until we can find a way to discover its true identity Ayumi is in grave danger." Naru explains in as little detail as possible.

_To be Continued_


	3. 3

**Recap**

_"Minnie is not the one behind this" Naru states. "How can you say that after what we've seen?" Monk interjects._

_"Because the doll is only being used as a vessel. There's a restless spirit that's possessing this house. Until we can find a way to discover its true identity Ayumi is in grave danger." Naru explains in as little detail as possible._

**Day 5**

After finding the writing on the wall of how Minnie felt betrayed and gave a warning to Ayumi. Sitting outside, Ayumi played while Mai and Noriko sat on a deck watching Ayumi play. Watching Ayumi hum to herself, Mai leans over to Noriko and whispers, "Don't worry, we're erasing the stuff off the wall" * **Hint Hint, Ayako is cleaning it, XD***

Looking up at the sky thinking to herself, Mai wonders if Naru is actully really nice, because he's the one who suggested Ayumi shouldn't see the writing on the wall. While Mai pondered her inner turmoil, Monk was busy throwing the Minnie doll into a waste bin on fire, only to find out that the doll wouldn't burn and seemed to be completely unscathed.

"You've been a big help, thank you" Noriko speaks to Mai. "No prob. I know how hard this has been on you, especially with Kana leaving" Mai responds remembering the note Kana, Ayumi's stepmother, left saying how the house was too creepy for her to stay in.

"I appreciate it thought" Noriko thanks Mai just Ayumi ops toward them. "Auntie, how's your foot doing?" Ayumi asks cutely. Noriko raises her foot up and down responding back with, "Much better. Actually, once you started being friends with me again, the pain went away." Noriko smiles at Ayumi.

Eyes lighting up, Ayumi cheerfully says, "That's great! I'm gonna go pick some flowers for you. Do you wanna come with me, Mai?" Ayumi looks to Mai. Mai nodding, "Sounds fun, " walking over to the rows of flowers with Ayumi, "Which ones should we get?" Mai asks.

"The prettiest ones" Ayumi responds pointing to a pretty white flower. Reaching over to the flower, Aumi shoves her hands into the bushes, but then she freezes. "Are you okay?" Mai asks concerned. "My hands are stuck!!" Ayumi cries out in fear. Blinking quickly, Mai moves quickly ripping grass, flowers and the like, before yanking Ayumi's hands out, but seeing nothing in the area her hands were stuck in.

Crying, Ayumi races off. Noriko stands the best she can with her injured ankle, "Mai! Stop her! Shes heading straight for the pond!!" Noriko yells in angst. "I'm sorry Minnie!! I'm so sorry!!" Ayumi cries out running away, "Don't be mad at me!! Please don't be mad at me!!"Mai racing after Ayumi hears her in the distances, and faintly.

Turning around, Ayumi backs away to the edge of the pond apologizing, "I'm sorry, Minnie. Please, don't hurt me!!" Ayumi says in fear, backing up and tripping over the edge of a rock straight into a pond.

"AYUMI!!" screams Mai. Racing towards the pond after seeing the tiny figure of Ayumi fall into the pond. Running head on, Mai jumps nto the pond after Ayumi. Quickly, swimming under the water, but not seeing Ayumi anywhere, Mai comes up for air. Frantically searching for Ayumi.

_....mmmMAAAAIIiiiiiii!...._

A voice speaks in the distance. Following her instincts, Mai follows the voice, and goes underwater again, swimming deeper under the water, Mai nearly gives up. Suddenly, Mai feels hands on her arm, a bright light flashes before her eyes pushing something into her arms, and then pushing her upwards hard, towards the surface.

**Flash!!**

"aahh...waa-hh..*sniff*... Auntie" Ayumi cries into Noriko's arms. Noriko pats the girls back and whispers to her its going to be alright.

_Is this the punishment Minnie warned of to Ayumi?_ Mai thought looking over at the pond as a little glimpse of something showed in the pond. Looking closer, Mai sees the doll, Minnie, and flinches, but suddenly a glowing hand from the water grabs the doll and disappears. Sighing, Mai looks over to Noriko. 

Apprehension laces through Mai as she realizes who it might be that helped her in the pond, _it can't be, can it? No it couldn't!_ thought Mai.

**Another Flash to the Future**

Later in the day, Noriko announces she and Ayumi are moving out of the house. Naru manages to have Ayako make charms to deceive the spirit from realizing Noriko's and Ayumi's disappearance. Yet, before Naru lets them leave he explains how the history of the hauntings seeming to circle around the children between the ages of 10 and under have died of either an illness or some ind of accident. Naru also announces he is calling in some more specialists.

"It got to have something to do with the doll. I've seen this type of case before. A girl who loves a certain doll passes away and possesses the doll manipulating it to her own needs." Monks reasons. Turning to look at the doll, Naru shakes his head, "I've told you before, the doll itself is not the problem. Minnie is being used as a vessel for a sitebound spirit inside this house." Naru explains.

"I just don't buy it" Monk sighs replying.

**Time Skip Larger than Life**

_Ding dong!_

_"_ I'll get it" Mai calls out opening the door. Two people standing in front of her, "Hi Mai, it's good to see ya" spoke a male voice with a slightly heavy Australian accent, this voice belonged to a handsome blonde man in priests robes named John Brown. While the person standing next to him was a pretty woman in a kimono of black and decorating in flowers was none other than the famous psychic, Masako Hara.

"Good to see you guys too. Come in" Mai responded as they entered Mai looked up to see a black car with a man in a brown coat and light tan suit underneath stood at the side of the car. Swallowing hard, Mai turns and closes the door, walking toward the man.

**John and Masako:**

Walking down the hall, Masako stops, "What is this? Its horrible. I've never been in such a disturbed house before." Masko comments weakening as John helps down the hall Mai had pointed for them to go before she left them out the front door.

"C'mon, lets get to the others." John reasons with her, holding her arm and lending his help to her.

**Mai and the Stranger**

"Miss Taniyama?" the man speaks. Nodding to the man, Mai speaks, "Yes?"

"I've come to talk to you about a close friend of mine you might know as Mei Tanimitsu." spoke the man who held out his hand as if he was forgetting something, "Oh I'm sorry, my manners sometimes escape, my names Houshi Hikaru."

Mai smiles gently, and shakes his hand, "Nice to meet you." Separating her hand from his Mai looks up at him and speaks again, "You asked if I knew Mei Tanimitsu, yes I do. She is a family member of mine."

"OH!" Mr. Houshi exclaims in a bit of surprise, "Well isn't this a nice coincidence. I should've guessed, you and Mei almost look like twins!!" 

Looking down Mai blushes, "Oh thank you."

**Masako and the rest of SPR**

Walking into a room, everyone looks over to see John helping Masko into the room.

Ayako races over to her, "Masako, what happened?"

Looking up, Masako notices Naru, and faints towards wit a dramatic air whimpering as she grasps onto him. All Monk could think is if Mai was here she would freak. 

Masako whispers, "This house is surrounded by the spirits of children. They're all suffering terribly. They just keep crying saying they want to be with they're mothers over and over again. I've seen so many spirits in one house. And they're all innocent children." Masako faints suddenly.

_To be continued._


	4. 4

**Recap**

_Masako whispers, "This house is surrounded by the spirits of children. They're all suffering terribly. They just keep crying saying they want to be with they're mothers over and over again. I've seen so many spirits in one house. And they're all innocent children." Masako faints suddenly._

**Later in the Night**

John prays before Ayumi blessing protection upon her. Once John finishes he asks about the doll only to be interrupted by Monk burstng through the door.

"Naru I can't find the doll anywhere. It's like she disappeared!" Monk informs Naru.

Eyes narrowing, "So she's running away, isn't she? Don't worry she'll turn up soon" Naru responds.

**Cue a Small Time Skip**

In the base room stood Naru, Monk and John gathered behind Lin and Mai who were monitoring the cameras and the audio. It seemed almost like hours had past when only minutes drifted by.

_GROA!!!_

_MOANING!!!_

"We're picking up some noise from the audio feed" Mai informs looking scared. "Patch it in" Naru orders Lin, who in turn begins typing like crazy.

The moans and groans of pain sounded like thousands of tiny young voices. _Children._

Turning and speaking to Monk about a barrier of some kind, suddenly the voices stopped. "Huh" Mai looks around.

_SLAM!!!_

"NARU!! I found Minnie!! LOOK!!" Ayako racs into the room holding a blanket wrapped in something. Passing the doll to Naru, he unwraps it to reveal the doll.

"I found a bulge under the foot of Ayumi's bed, and there she was." Ayako informs shivering in fear.

"Is Ayumi alright?" John asks. "She's fine" Ayako replies in exasperation.

**Day 6**

Gathered in a room Naru, Mai, and Monk watches as John exorcises the spirit from the doll Minnie. Placing a small cross on the dolls forehead it burns on the head of the doll.

"I believe the spirit has been cleansed, but that doesn't mean it has been destroyed. I think it would be best for us to burn the doll, so that it can never be used for evil again." John says.

And so Minnie burned peacefully.

**Time Skipperroooo**

"I believe Minnie is the true spirit that haunts this house. Do you think it could be one of the children that died here?" John inquired with Naru and Monk.

"There's a good chance." Monk responded turning to Naru, "The spirits were probably lonely by themselves. So they try to bring the children that inhabit the house and befriend them. That in turn makes those children bcome sitebound spirits too." John estimates.

Closing his eyes, "Why is it just the children? If they were lonely, then why not choose Noriko or Mai. Someone who could act as substitute mother. However, for some unknown reason Minnie was attempting to eliminate them. Why do that?" Naru asks this out loud. 

The door opens and Mai walks in, "Mai how's Miss Hara?" Naru asks.

"She's still not feeling too well." Mai replies. "I see" Naru says in contemplation.

Sitting down, Naru looks up at Monk, "I'd like you to try cleansing the house again."

"You sure?" Monk asks.

**Morning Time**

**"** I thought you said the spirits will folow us?" Noriko asks as her and Ayumi stood near the front entrance about ready to leave.

Naru holds out a piece of paper, "This charm should help you. I am also sending Mr. Brown, and Miss Matsuzaki with you for extra measure." Naru explains handing the charm to Noriko and pointing to Ayako and John who also were standing at the ready to leave with Noriko and Ayumi.

"Mai, are you gonna come with us?" Ayumi asks. Bending down a littel Mai responds, "I can't, I'm sorry."

Nodding, Ayumi looks around curiously, "What is it, Ayumi?" John asks looking down at the young girl. Ayumi with a stoic faces replies, "I'm looking for the nice lady that played with me last night." 

"What?" Noriko asks with a fearful voice.

"Yeah, we played lots of games and sang, she had a pretty voice and pretty hair," Ayumi smiled wistfully, "She said lots of nice things too."

"What kinds of things did she say to you Ayumi?" Naru asks interested.

"She said Aunt Nori and Ayumi were gonna be safe from Minnie." Ayumi responded with a happy smile.

"What did this nice lady look like Ayumi?" Naru asks narrowing his eyes.

"Ayumi thought she was Mai, but she has long black hair and had eyes like the golden flowers Auntie Nori and Ayumi picked." Ayumi replies suddenly holding up the pretty golden flowers she picked earlier that morning.

"Interesting." Naru says.

_To be continued_


	5. 5

**Later in the day, early evening.**

"Monk, you ready?" Naru asks standing in front of the monitors with Mai and Lin. Monk is sitting in Ayumi's room in full robes groaning, "Ready as I'll ever be" He responds.

Monk begins his mantra.

After several minutes of nothing Lin suddenly picks up knocking sounds. Looking up at one of the monitors MAi notices the living room looked odd. "Naru look at the living room!" Mai points at the screen.

"What the-Lin give me the temperature in the living room." Naru commands.

"It's several degrees below close to zero" Lin replies.

"Monk your in the wrong room!! Go to the living room!" Naru orders. Monk leaps up quickly continuing his mantra as he makes his to the living room. Colder than ice is what it felt like to Monk when he entered the room, his mantra seemed to atart having an affect on the spirits as they all started appearing before and around Monk in the living room , but there was one spirit that seemed the most vile.

_" **Tomiko!!! Tomiko....TOMIKO!**!" _moaned a voice behind Monk. There stood a black figure in which it looked like a woman.

"Monk there's something behind you!" Naru tries to tell Monk, but as Monk looks behind him, he sees nothing. "What are you talking about? There's nothing there!" Monk says in exasperation.

Swallowing hard, Mai frowns turning and racing out the base, "Mai!" Naru calls out. Not listening, Mai runs down the hall and into the living room. "Monk, there a ghost behind you!!" Mai looks over and sees nothing as she says this realizing the spirit can only be seen through the monitors. Gasping, Mai turns to Monk, "Monk we have to lea-" _Whoosh!!_

_" **No one can interfere with me!!"**_ spoke an angry voice belonging to a female. It was the evil spirit and it had wrapped its ghostly hands around Mai's throat. "MAI!!" Monk yells quickly raising his hand in the sign he uses for his mantras and begins a quick mantra to dispell any spirit upon her. Coughing, Mai grabs her throat as Monk quickly moves towards her.

"Mai are you okay?" Monk asks holding her up a little. MAi nods, "Yeah.." she responds in a breathy voice.

"C'mon. Let's go" Monk commands.

_"...Mai...."_ a distance female voice whispers to Mai, causing Mai to turn around and see a part of the floor in the living room collapse creating a hole in the floor. 

**Another Time Skip**

"It looks like the house was built over this well. It must be pretty old." Monk comments.

There stood almost everyone gathered around in the living room near and old well which is where the floor collapsed. "There's a spirit of an oshima here." Masako says, everyone turn to her comment, "She's lurking deep inside the well, calling to the childrens' spirits and pretending to be there mother. The children only want to return home. They're lost and can't find they're way out."

"Is Minnie down there?" Mai asks quietly to Masako who nods. "Minnie who s actually Yuki Tachibana, acts as ringleader of the children, but in reality she's in so much pain and sadness that she just wants all of this to stop." Masako explains in certainty.

"It appears to me that this well bores deep into the earth, and at the very bottom lies the spirits of the children. Trapped in the dark." Masako says in an ominous voice.

"Who is this Tomiko?" Naru asks Masako looking at her. Masako looks over to him, "It's Oshima's child. She's looking for her child. Tomiko is her daughter. That's why she's gathering the children." Masako answers simply.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Naru comments with his usual narrowing of the eyes, Naru gets up from where he was leaning against a cabinet and starts heading towards the doors out of the living room. Mai looks up, "Naru? Where are you going?" she asks, only for Naru to mysteriously answer with, I need to take care of some things."

Mai huffs, "Why does he do that all the time. IT starting to get old!" Mai grumble in annoyance. "He does that so often, I just expect it to happen." Monk comments with hands on his hips, "How about we work on driving out the spirits till he gets back?" Monk suggests.

Mai responds, "You're right." agreeing Ma turns and looks at Ayako and John, "Okay guys, who wants to go?" Mai asks with an evil smirk. Ayako crosses her arms, while John stares blankly, "Which of you two is up to the challenge? I'm warning you, it's intense in there." Monk challenges and shrugs all at the same time.

Frowning, Ayako responds in exasperation, "Fine, I guess I'll do it, but if I go one of you brave men will have to watch Ayumi for me." John and Monk nod respond happily to the option of watching a child over cleansing spirits. 

_To Be Continued_


	6. 6

**Recap**

_Ayako crosses her arms, while John stares blankly, "Which of you two is up to the challenge? I'm warning you, it's intense in there." Monk challenges and shrugs all at the same time._

_Frowning, Ayako responds in exasperation, "Fine, I guess I'll do it, but if I go one of you brave men will have to watch Ayumi for me." John and Monk nod respond happily to the option of watching a child over cleansing spirits._

**Beautiful Time Skip**

**"** May the heart of this house be cleansed as thy intern dwelling and enshrine thyself in..." Ayako's chants out loud sitting not too far, but not too close to the entrance of the well. A little behind Ayako is where Mai sittings grumbling about how Ayako can't be by herself in the room ,but has to have someone with her.

Suddenly Mai wraps her arms around herself shivering, a chill had passed by her. "...I summon the energy of this world and of Emperor Yamato who reigns over the land of the Eight Grand Islands, I-" _BANG!!_

Looking up suddenly from her bow, Ayako opens her eyes, looking around at the banging noise and the sound of tiny footsteps running around. Mai looks to Ayako, "What did you stop for?" Mai asks a little frantically, a tad scared, but Mai would never admit that to Ayako. 

Ayako scoffs, "Take it easy." Turning back around to face forward Ayako about to start freezes and gasps. "What's wrong?!" Mai panicks looking at Ayako. "I just felt something touch me" Ayako shivers as she answers Mai's question. 

"You need to stay focused! You're a professional, remember?!" *Gasp* Mai freezes in place and Ayako turns to her, "Mai, what's wrong?" she asks.

Breathing hard Mai replies, "I can feel a hand on my- _Thwipp!_ AAAH!!! HELP!!!" Mai screams being dragged by something invisible away from Ayako. 

"Mai!" Ayako responds almost frozen in place as if hands had grabbed her shoulders and forced her to stay. "I can't stop!" Mai yells being dragged towards the well. 

_BANG!!_ "MAI!!" Lin bursts through the door racing towards Mai. 

"HELP ME!!!"

"QUICK!! Grab my hand!!"

Hands just barely a breadth apart, but it seemed the spirit had a burst of energy and yanked Mai hard away from Lin and into the well. "AAAAHHH" Mai screams and disappears into the well just as Lin is forced away from the well by another spirit.

"MAIII!!!" someone yells.

**Mai's Dream State(Premonition of the Past)**

Waking up in a strange room in which was almost completely traditional, sliding doors and all. Looking around, "Where am I?" Mai asks to herself. Hearing a strange bouncing noise MAi turns and sees a little girl in a kimono playing with a ball outside in a yard.

Suddenly, a man appears and is holding his hand to the little girl offering her something. Mai shakes her head as the little girl takes the strangers hand and starts walking away with him. Mai opens her mouth to stop her, but for some reason no words would come out. 

"Tomiko!!! TOMIKO!!! TOMIKO!!" a woman suddenly appears running out yelling and screaming for her child. The woman notices the little girl's ball in the pond, and starts crying out in pain and anguish for her child she had realized was murdered. The scene flashes forward to the woman standing over the well, whispering her child's name. 

Mai realizes what the woman is about to do and races forward to stop her only for a hand to grab her wrist, turning Mai sees Naru. Naru shakes his head as a sign for Mai not to go. The woman whispers her child's name out one last time before leaning forward and disappearing into the well. 

Mai flinches and closes her eyes, only to see complete and total darkness. Quietly, Mai hears a faint voice calling her, Mai recognizes this voice.

_"Wake up, Mai. Now's not the time, Little Bird. Open your eyes....open them...Little Bird..."_ a faint female voice calls out to Mai.

_Mei._

Opening her eyes, Mai recognizes the voice belonged to someone very dear to her and it can only be the one person. Looking around foggily, Mai realizes she's in the well, "Mai! You're awake!! Are you hurt?!" Ayako calls down to her, kneeling at the edge of the well, "Oh thank goodness you're awake. Just sit tight Lin's coming down to help you." Ayako explains.

Lin leans over throwing a rope down, and lowering himself down to Mai. _Mei, where are you?_ thought Mai as Lin came down and helps Mai up. As Lin steps over to Mai and holds his hand out to her, Mai looks up at him. Taking his hand suddenly Lin jolts, letting Mai's hand go with a shock. 

"What the-!!" Lin remarks stepping back.

"What is it?!" Ayako yells down. Analyzing his hand, Lin looks over at Mai suspiciously, "Its nothing.."Lin replies, and continues to help Mai. Mai shocked looks at her hand, and feels strangely warm, as if a safe feeling had passed over her. Grabbing Lins' hand again, nothing happens this time

**Short Time Skip**

"So you think it was a kidnapping?!" Ayako asks shocked looking up at Mai while pulling out a band-aid. "Yeah, that's why I think the woman threw herself into the well." Mai replies solemnly. Ayako sniffs, "Hmf! You have no experience being a medium, for all you know your dream was just a dream." Ayako places the band-aid onto Mais' knee and smacks it causing Mai to flinch.

"Surprisingly enough. I think she hit the nail on the head." Lin comments. "Wait, so you agree with me?" Mai asks hopefully. "I wouldn't go that far..." Lin replies. 

Ayako looks up quickly, "Wait! Remember when Mai first fell the hole, there was someone yelling her name, but it wasn't Lin or myself, did you hear it?" Ayako realizes after thinking about how poor Mai fell into the hole and how she could do nothing to help her. Looking over to Ayako, Mai frowns, "I don't remember hearing any other voice except yours Ayako."

Lin crosses his arms, one hand resting under his chin. "Hmm..."

Mai groans as Ayako remains quiet thinking about this, _Odd, I swear I heard another voice yelling Mai's name,_ thought Ayako. Looking over at Mai, Ayako comments, "You should get some rest while you have the chance, I don't think we can do anymore activity after what happened earlier."

Nodding, Mai lays down. _Was Mei telling me to wake up? Mei...._

_To Be Continued_


	7. 7

**Recap**

_Mai groans as Ayako remains quiet thinking about this, Odd, I swear I heard another voice yelling Mai's name, thought Ayako. Looking over at Mai, Ayako comments, "You should get some rest while you have the chance, I don't think we can do anymore activity after what happened earlier."_

_Nodding, Mai lays down. Was Mei telling me to wake up? Mei...._

**Time Skip**

"Are you sure that's a good idea Naru?" Monk asks. Opening her eyes, Mai sits up and sees Naru taking off his coat. Walking towards Lin, Naru starts questioning him. Mai watches him carefully.

"Everything will be over tonight" Naru announces to everyone, "Miss Hara, can tell me what the spirits are doing now?" Naru asks. Masako closes her eyes, "They're in the living room, there is no indication that they have gone to the hotel yet." Masako replies in blank voice.

"Matsuzaki, start making charms that will stop the spirits from leaving the house. I want everyone else to post them throughout the house. We're going to raise a Kakei barrier inside the house." Naru orders without an explanation. Monk sighs, "Care to fill us in on your plans." states Monk rather than asks.

"I'm planning on returning Tomiko back to her mother." Naru replies. Everyone gasps and starts bombarding Naru with questions of how's and why's. "Tomiko cannot be returned physically. Her mother will continue to haunt the place until we can create the illusion of her return. So, we'll need a substitute." Naru explains, narrowing his eyes. 

Mai suddenly thinks Naru is referring to Ayumi and accuses Naru of it. Naru blinks, not denying it, rather he is more concerned with getting rid of the mother. This brings Ayako to mentionng how everyones safety is more important than completing the job. 

Naru proceeds to leave ignoring everyone with Lin close behind him. Sighing, everyone else debates about wha tot do.

**Time Skip**

Standing before the well, John begins his exorcism, while Naru guards the door in the living room and Masako sat with Mai on the floor near John and the well. Clinging to Mai, Masako mentions only mediums can successfully cleanse such demented spirits and Naru was no medium and Naru was going to exorcise the spirit.

Suddenly, Mai is yanked from Masako. "Ow..." Mai whispers sitting up, and looking around as suddenly children's voices start moaning and groaning. "Miss Hara?" Naru asks from where he is standing by the door.

"Their numbers are dwindling, They're trying to leave the living room. They keep crying out in pain and suffering. They don't know where to go except away from the living room!!" Masako informs looking around at the escaping child spirits.

"Wait, why can't you cleanse the children's spirits now?" Mai asks looking to Masako. Masako shakes her, "Impossible! Not while the woman still remains!" Masako replies suddenly looking over to the well in fear.

A dark figure floats out of the well and stands right above it. Looking up the woman spirit speaks, " ** _Tomiko....Tomiko!...."_**

"Tomiko is not here! These children do not belong to you! Please set them free, can't you hear their cries?! They just want to return to their real mothers! Let them GO!" Masako gasps, falling back.

Ghostly hands start floating out of the well towards Masako and Mai who both start shaking in fear. John jumps in front of them to protect them. Only to be spiritual smacked by the woman and sent flying away. Mai runs to help John, leaving Masako to remain sitting on the floor. The woman spirit looks over to Naru, who stares right back at the woman. 

Naru steps forward, Masako tries to reason with him, "Naru please!" she cries. Ignoring her, Naru steps forward.

"Your child is right here. Look!!" Naru holds up something in his hand after stepping closer to the woman and the well. "Take the children you've gathered with you and leave this place!!" Naru yells throwing the object in his hand towards the woman spirit.

The object turns into a little girl with a kimono which reminded Mai of her dream, Tomiko. All the spirit sudden start glowing with a special warmth and disappear leaving the house.

**Day 7**

"You have no idea how grateful I am for your help. I just heard from my brother and he said he'll be returning as soon as he can." Noriko informs smiling. Ayumi standing close to Noriko smiles as well. 

"Oh, that's great news!" Mai smiles towards Noriko at such a good thing. "Are you sure it's safe? I mean you're you got rid of all the ghosts in the house?" Noriko asks a little anxious looking down. "There's no need to worry." Naru comments.

After packing everything up, and having Naru explain what a hitogata was and how it works Lin suddenly asks, "Was there any mentioning of a kidnapping?" Shaking his head. "There was none. The important thing is the spirits have been cleansed from this house." Nau says turning around and heading to his car with Lin behind him.

Astonished, Monk and Mai looked to Naru in wonder, while Ayako compliments Naru. "Hey, Mai?" Ayumi calls out heading towards Mai.

Turning around, "Oh, hey Ayumi, what's up?" Mai asks leaning over little. Ayumi smiles, "Do you think we can see eah other again?" Ayumi asks shyly. "I'll tell you what you can do, if you ever need me in an emergency, you can call me, okay?" Mai offers smiling to Ayumi. 

Ayako walks by hearing Ayumi tell Mai, "Next time you come will you bring the nice lady with you. Ayumi wants Mai and the nice lady to play with Ayumi!!" Ayako stops, this is the second time Ayumi has mentioned this mystery lady, but why ask Mai? Mai seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Why do you mean bring the nice lady with me Ayumi?" Mai asks quietly causing Ayako to strain to hear what Ayumi says next. "Ayumi was told by the nice lady that she is a friend of Mais' and is now friends with Ayumi." the little girl replies without realizing how much damage she had just done by telling Mai and inadvertently telling Ayako this. 

** End of The Doll House Episode  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may be thinking, "What's the difference between Mei and Mai?"
> 
> Well, my dear readers, the difference is in the pronunciation.
> 
> Mei = May
> 
> Mai = My 


	8. 8

File 3:

The After School Hexer

Day One: Monday

Uwasa High School, a school notorious for strange happenings in the last year. This is where SPR headed to set up for their next base. It had been several hours of nothing but interviews of students and teachers along with any other staff who works in the school. So far so many different small stories and happenings happened.

Groaning, "What the heck is going on with this school. Why is all this crazy stuff happening? Whose going to exorcise it all? There's no way I can do it alone..." Monk leans on the desk while complaining about his woes. Mai sets acup in fron of him smiling in sympathy. 

"Sorry Monk. I wish I could help, but it's out of my league." Mai says apologetically to Monk.

"Something's not right here." Naru speaks out loud while looking out the window of the base room, "Individually, these cases are not a big deal, but altogether there abnormal. Of course, that is assuming there all true, but with all these similarities there has got to be something here causing it." Naru speculates looking over to Monk and Mai.

Tuesday, Day 2

Naru calls in Ayako, Masako, and John to the scene. All joining together in the base room set up by the school, Naru begins informing everyone of his speculations and possible plans, "I think we need to move quickly. I propose we need to exorcise anything we come across, and if this doesn't work, we'll come back together and try something else. I'd like Miss Hara to take a look around the school. You should start with the desk and when you're done head over to the track teams locker room." Naru orders/suggests.

Placing her clothed hand of her mouth in a coy way, "Please, I'd be more comfortable if you just call me Masako." Masako says shyly. Mai eyes nearly bug out of her face in jealousy.

Ignoring Masako, Naru orders, "Join her Miss Matsuzaki, exorcise anything you see fit"

"Hold on, are you sure there not anything you'd like to say to Masako. I ask, because you seem to be extra courteous to our celebrity friend." Ayako suggest trying to gain some new gossip against Naru. Naru blinks, "We can stand around all day chit-chatting about things that don't matter, but I'd much refer to see you in action. Wouldn't you'd rather get to work and impress us this time." Naru counters back at Ayako.

Ayako grimaces, "Due to the number of cases we don't have enough equipment to send with you. So you'll have to rely on your own instincts. Monk and John same goes for you." Naru explains blankly.

"You got it." Monk nods. "Sure thing, no worries." John agrees.

"Lin and I will continue the investigation. Mai you wait here for everyone to report back." Naru orders, Mai nods. "Alright let's begin." Naru says.

Time Skip again

As everyone is off investigating and searching for something to exorcise, Mai is sitting in the base room. Waiting. Thinking about how she is totally useless to the team and wishing she could do more Mai's thought process is interrupted by someone coming into the room.

The student and Mai begin chatting together until the student says something odd, "Yeah, first attacks, possessions, ghost sitings, and supernatural powers..." the student says.

"Hold on a second!!" Mai bursts out standing up, "Supernatural powers?"

The student blinks on confoundment. 

Time skip to Mai Bringing Naru In.

"Did you say Kazai Panic?" Naru asks.

"Yeah, there's this 3rd year girl named Chiaki Kazai who could bend a spoon with just her mind. It was just after summer vacation and suddenly everyone knew her name. Bending spoons and other supernatural stuff became a really big deal. The school divided over the whole thing. Some people believed in it and others didn't. Then one day, Kazai was called up in front of everyone, during morning assembly. The teacher challenged her to bend a key he was holding and taunted her about it, Kazai got mad an took it from him. She bent it. After that, a group of teachers started to attack her credibility. I guess Kazai wanted revenge for all their discrimination and yelled back at them about cursing them to death. After that, all of these crazy things started happening around the school like with the desk and the track locker room. People were frightened and others started assuming it was Kazai who is doing it. Saying it was Kazai's Curse.I'm pretty sure that's why she hasn't been coming to class lately. When's she's at school, she's usually hiding out in the biology room. Personally, I don't blame, everyone's been harassing her." The student explains.

Time Skip to Biology Room With Mai and Naru

Knock Knock

"Yes?" a female voice calls out. 

"Excuse me, we're looking for Miss Chiaki Kazai" Naru asks politely to a woman with pretty light brown hair and a pink dress with gentle eyes. "May I ask what this is regarding?" she asks, Kazai who is next to her turns away from Mai and Naru.

"I'm investigating with Shibuya Psychic Research, and I would very much like to speak with Miss Kazai." Naru explains standing at the doorway still with Mai.

"Oh right, what was your name?" the woman asks standing up. "My name is Kazuya Shibuya."

"Oh, yes the principal said there were going to be some people coming to investigate all these strange things happening in the school. It's so good to meet you both. Please come in, my name is Akai Abusuna and I teach Biology here." Miss Abusuna explains greeting Naru and Mai quite formally.

"Abusuna? That's quite an unusual name you have." Naru says blatantly. Chuckling, "So you have come looking for Kazai. I'm guessing you'd like to ask about the incident that happened this past September?" Miss Abusuna asks.

"Leave me alone! I have nothing to say." Kazai says from where she is sitting not turning around.

"Kazai...I think you should clear any confusion and tell them what really happened." Miss Abusuna says coming closer to Kazai. Kazai turns even further, "Why should I? So they can call me a liar too." Kazai strikes back.

"But they investigate psychic phenomena all the time." Miss Abusuna explains leaning over to Kazai, "So their not going to immediately reject or laugh at the things you say." 

Turning over, "Okay. So what do you wanna know?" Kazai says in a angry voice. Looking toward Mai and Naru, "I've heard some very interesting stories about you. Stories that connect you to these events. That you have powers, the kind of powers that bends spoons and keys at will." Naru says.

"Those aren't just stories, there the truth. I can bend them, but I don't expect you to believe me." Kazai says in frustration. "Why wouldn't I? You're the only one that can bend a spoon you know?" Naru counters back.

"What? Can you?" Miss Abusuna asks.

"I can. But even if I couldn't any psychic reseacher would believe in PK" Naru says. Kazai hands Naru a spoon daring him to do it. Taking the spoon, Naru shakes his head. Bringing the spoon up to his face, he takes a single finger and bends the spoon. Mai gasps in shock surprised Naru could do something like that.

"Over summer vacation, I was watching one of those late night shows, you know. This one was about spoon bending. So I got a spoon and started trying it myself and eventually I learned to do it. I can;t break them like you though." Kazai begins. "That was in the summer? But you can still do it right?"" Naru asks.

"Of course!" Kazai exclaims. Kazai takes a spoon and tries to bend it and it doesn't work. "STOP!" Naru shouts, "Youu were about to bend the spoon on the edge of the chair. Your abilities are being affected by outside sources and this therefore makes you unstable. When you can't do something, it's okay to admit defeat. The people called you a fake never believed in you anyway." Naru explains. 

Kazai cringes, "It's easy for you to say, but you don't have to deal with how mean people can be if you can't do it. Miss K was treated horribly by the other teachers, just because she had the nerve to defend me." Kazai says on the verge of tears. "Oh, don't worry about me, please. It's been an incredibly difficult to watch, I felt so bad for how they were acting toward her." Miss Abusuna says in sympathy.

"Everyone in the biology club quit saying we must be doing something crazy evil. i don't understand why this is happening to me." Kazai resonds. "Is that why you cursed them?" Naru asks quietly.

"Well yeah I said that, but c'mon, it's not like I really could do it, could I? Right?" Kazai asks partly to herself and to the others. 

To be Continued.


	9. 9

**Recap**

_"Is that why you cursed them?" Naru asks quietly._

_"Well yeah I said that, but c'mon, it's not like I really could do it, could I? Right?" Kazai asks partly to herself and to the others._

**Later:**

Walking down the halls of the school after the conversation with Kazai was quiet and serene. Voicing her opinion on how terrible it was to face what Kazai faced caused Mai to sigh in frustration and personal anger. Stopping at the door Naru asks kindly if Mi could keep the fact he bent a spoon from the others, especially Lin. Nodding and replying Mai agrees, but on the inside she was freaking out about her and Naru's first ever secret.

"..But that can't be true!" Monk exclaims. Turning Mai walks into the room with Naru. "It is, I'm telling you there are no spirits here. I've looked all over and if there were I would know by now." Masako replies confidently. 

Monk walks closer to Masako, "C'mon, there at least has to be something in that desk, and don't forget about the four accidents in a row." Monk responds in disbelief. "There seems to be deception going at this school." Masako says closing her eyes. "OH! And I guess all of the teachers and student are in on it. You got to be kidding me!!" Monk raises his voice looking at Masako in both disbelief and anger. 

"H-hey, relax mate." John says coming near Monk who was hyperventilating in frustration. "Y'know, Masako's theory may not be accurate." Ayako says. Masako covers her mouth with a clothed hand n her nose up in the air, "Well, I'm cetain mines more accurate than yours Miss Matsuzaki. in fact, Miss Matsuzaki, I wonder if there is anything you've said that has ever been accurate." Masako responds in a condescending tone of voice.

"Hey....." Ayako exclaims back in shock.

Naru walks over to Lin. "Lin, let's get back to work" Naru says to Lin. Lin sitting by the monitors writing a letter of some kind stands up, "Of course." Lin responds.

Monk and John look over at Lin and Naru's conversation, Monk leans over, "Hey what's that letter Lin's writing?" Monk whispers to John. John shakes his head, "I don't know, but I notice Lin always writing letters when we don't have any work to do at the moment." John replies back. 

Ayako turns and notices Monk and John whispering to each other, "Hey what are you two whispering about?" Ayako asks them interrupting their conversation. Looking over at Ayako, Monk grimaces and decides to tell Ayako or else she'll continue to bug him and John about what they were discussing. "It's Lin, have you ever noticed him not writing some kind of letter in his spare time not working?" Monk ponders.

Ayako nods, "That's true, he's always writing some kind of letter. Oh! Do you think it's one of those messaging letters?" Ayako suddenly says with an imaginary light bulb above her head. "A what?" John asks in confusion, looking between Monk and Ayako who immediately understand what the other meant.

"It's a type of way to meet other people. This company sends out personalized tests to those who are looking for significant others or just make friends of different people," Ayako starts to says. "Yeah, and they take these tests compare them between other people and send out greeting letters between people. It's become international now." Monk interjects.

"Anyways, how it works is the company sends these mystery couple each other's letters of greeting, and from there as they continue to send letters to each other learning things about each other, they later decide to either continue sending letters between each other or stop completely. And if the couple continue to do this, they then start sending these letters and at some point will decide if they want to meet and each other." Ayako explains in detail.

"I never expected Lin to do that kind of thing...I wonder what kind of person his significant other might be?" Monk replies to Ayako and John. Ayako smirks evilly, "Y'know maybe we an grab on of the letters and learn who this person might be through on of the letters." Ayako says looking over at Monk, who also in turn smiles mischievously, nodding in agreement. John backs up in disbelief, "Guys, I think we should just leave it alone. This is Lin's personal life here." John tries to persuade them out of it, but this cause him to be the brunt of Ayako's and Monk's smirks.

"Guys, please?...." John says slowing backing away from them. Nodding between each other Ayako and Monk smiles in unison almost. "Alright, I guess we should take another look around." Monk says turning. 

_I'm in trouble...._ John thinks watching Ayako and Monk lead the way out of the base room.

_To be Continued_


	10. 10

**Same Day**

Everyone out and searching throughout the school, while Mai is again in the base room. Sighing in boredom, Mai leans onto the table again. Yawning, Mai lays her arms down on the table, trying her best not to fall asleep. 

**Mai's Dream World**

_Mai opens her eyes. Looking around, Mai turns and sees Naru. "Naru?" Mai asks looking at Naru as he points in a random direction. Turning, Mai follows Naru's pointed hand._

_Seeing the school Mai gasps, inside the school was strange blue glowing likes that made her feel like there was something dangerous about them. "Foxfires..." a female voices whispers to Mai._

_"Mei?!!" Mai looks around, and looks to Naru who had disappeared._

**Mai Wakes Up**

Opening her eyes, Mai blinks and shivers in fear and shock on the verge of tears. _Mei.._

**December, Wednesday**

Throughout the school in different designated places Monk, Ayako, and John spending long periods of times either giving mantras, or biblical verses of cleansing.

In one place stood Naru and Lin discussing the strange things happening, "Nothing out of the ordinary." Naru sighs. Lin nods, "All the temperatures seem to be unchanging." Lin responds. Masako enters the room behind them, "Of course, because there are no site-bound spirits in this building." Masako states. 

"Why do you specify site-bound spirits?" Naru asks narrowing his eyes towards Masako. "I sense a spirit following us, this spirit has been following us since the last case, but I cannot narrow down to whom the spirit follows." Maako explains.

"Why do you tell us this now and not later?" Lin asks quietly. "I was not sure if there really was a spirit following us or not and I could not tell if this spirit wished harm against us or not. However, now I am sure the spirit follows us to protect, but whom the spirit wishes to protect, I do not know." Masako replies to the question.

"Can you tell what the spirit looks likes?" Naru asks looking over to Masako. "The spirit is very good at hiding themselves. For now, I can only say the spirit does not wish harm against us." Masako answers.

"I see. For now, Miss Hara I'd like you to focus a little more on this spirit and see if you can find out some more about who and why this spirit seems to feel such protection towards us. I especially would like you to find out who ever it is that the spirit is trying to protect." Naru orders, turning in deep thought. 

Suddenly, Naru speaks again, "Back to the case, there is still unexplained events happening. It is imperative that we continue investigating till we can learn more of their cause." Masako nods, "Fine, but no matter how hard you look. There is no spirits."

Just outside the doorway stood Kazai listening in on the conversation. After hearing the conversation end, she starts walking away. Disappearing into the hallways of the school.

**Back to Mai in the Waking World**

Nodding awake, Mai ponders about her dream. Wondering what a foxfire is and how many of them have suddenly appeared all over the school. Mai's mind running miles and hour, changes to how the team is going. Looking around in the room, Mai notices at the doorway stands Kazai, flinching in fright Mai gasps.

Kazai starts walking away from the doorway, standing up quickly Mai chases after Kazai, "Wait! Kazai?" Mai calls.

"Yeah?" Kazai responds turning around to Mai.

"Um..Well..can I help you with anything?" Mai asks in questions trying to start a conversation with Kazai. "No thanks. Are all those other people friends of yours? It looks like they're trying to do some kind of exorcism." Kazai asks facing away from Mai. "Oh yeah, Monk, Ayako, and John are my friends I guess, but actually they're more like my co-workers." Mai explains halfheartedly.

"And Masako Hara?" Kasai asks. Dumbfound, "Oh! Of course you know who she is. I keep forgetting that Masako is famous" Mai says thoughtlessly. "Yeah, I saw her on TV. What has she said about the school? That there are a lot of evil spirits hanging around?" Kasai questions. "Uh, nope. In fact, she doesn't think that there are any." Mai replies, raising her hands up in a shrugging motion. 

"Aren't any? Even with all the stuff happening around here?" Kasai bursts turning around in shock. Mai nods, "It was hard for me to believe too, but she swears she doesn't see them here." Kasai blinks, "So what about you? Are you able to see them?" Kasai inquires. Immediately raising her arms and waving them, "Oh no no no! Not me! I'm not a spiritualist. I've never been able to do that." Mai replies in denial. "What about Mr. Shibuya. He's a spiritualist, right?" Kasai says, changing the subject, losing interest in Mai.

"Oh Nar-Mr. Shibuya isn't necessarily a spiritualist. He's more of a ghost hunter, and I think he may be an onimouji as well." Mai informs, quickly catching herself before she said Naru's nickname. "Is he really?" Kasai says out loud, but then looks down and starts mumbling to herself, "so that would mean he does practice...."

"Oh, Naru?" Mai states looking past Kasai, this in turn startles Kasai from her thoughts. Quickly turning and leaving Mai down the hall Kasai disappears. 

**Time Skip:**

After a long discussion of whether or not Kasai really cursed the school or not is interrupted by a student bursting through the door. "Something bad has happened, Mr. Oshima has gotten into a bad car accident and his in the hospital!!" the student exclaims.

**Moving Situation Over to the Hospital**

Shivering a hospital bed, the teacher Oshima spoke in trembling voice, "I was d-driving...and there it w-was! Right in front of me!! A hand appeared out of nowhere!! Its because of her...that girl. Its Chiaki Kasai, when I was leaving the school, I bummed into her, and she gave the most evil look I had ever seen. Oh my god! She's cursed me!!! ....to die!! Now its really happening!!!" The teacher starts crying in a panicked stated, pulling the cover of the blanket over his head.

**Time Skip**

As the day continued on, Monk, Ayako, and John covred different parts of the school, exorcising everywhere they went for the third time in the same day. Mai pondered in the base room, making tea for Naru.

"Hey Naru, I've got a question? Its about Kasai." Mai explains. "I'd don't know anything yet" Naru replies. "But its really bothering me" Mai counters. 

_BZZZZ BBBZZZ!!_

The lights start flickering, "I hope its not a power outage..." Mai comments looking up. Suddenly Naru leaps up near Mai, "SHH! Quiet!!" he says just as the lights flicker out. "Don't make any sudden movement" Naru whispers, slightly stepping forward in front of Mai. Slowly a glowing figure starts coming down from the ceiling, and there upside down is a ghost with long hair and bulging eyes. 

Slowly, the spirit starts coming closer towards Mai and Naru, when Monk burst through the door chanting quickly. Disappearing, the lights switch back on, as the ghost's energy dissipates. "So, the spirits have started showing their faces in here too." Monk states more than questions. 

"Apparently" Naru replies turning and walking away from Mai.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
